Everything is not what it seems
by yhcorb
Summary: Kitty et Marley semblent être l'opposé de l'autre. D'ailleurs la première ne se gêne pas pour montrer à quel point elle déteste cette dernière. Cependant, il faut se méfier des apparences.. Mentions Jarley / Ryder Kitty.
1. Chapter 1

**Everything is not what it seems**

_Synopsis__ : Kitty et Marley semblent être l'opposé de l'autre. D'ailleurs la première ne se gêne pas pour montrer à quel point elle déteste cette dernière. Cependant, il faut se méfier des apparences.. Mentions Jarley / Ryder + Kitty._

* * *

_Encore un jour normal à McKinley_ pensa Marley lorsqu'elle reçue une substance glacée, sentant la pomme, lui couler dessus et entendit des rires tonitruants. Elle comprit instantanément ce qui venait de lui arriver : elle avait reçu un énième slushie. En ré-ouvrant les yeux, elle vit devant elle 5 cheeleaders. A leur tête se trouvait Kitty, tenant le gobelet qui avait contenu le slushie auparavant.

- _Oops_, s'écria celle qui se tenait à droite de Kitty. _J'ai l'impression que la seule tenue que « Mona » avait vient d'être détruite_. Cela déclencha le rire de ses coéquipières. Ce n'était un secret pour personne que Marley ne roulait pas sur l'or et que sa mère dénichait ses vêtements à droite à gauche à bas coût.  
- _Bien joué Kitty_, ajouta celle qui se trouvait à sa gauche, ce qui déclencha de nouveau le rire de la bande.

Ryder, avec qui était Marley avant que cela se produise, se raidit. Car il y a une chose qui faut savoir avec Ryder, c'est qu'il ne faut pas toucher à ses amis, spécialement à Marley. On pourrait penser qu'ils sont même plus que des amis parfois, ce qui fut le cas mais Ryder avait vite compris qu'elle aimait Jake et avait tout fait pour qu'ils se mettent ensemble. Depuis, il la considérait comme sa petite sœur et quiconque la touchée s'exposé à le voir passer de « gentil Justin Bieber 2010 » à « Hulk 2.0 ». Ce qu'il fit d'une certaine façon :  
- _Pourquoi tu as besoin de faire ça ? _Il s'adressa à Kitty, qui de toute évidence était le cerveau de cette idée_. Ça t'apporte quoi tous ses slushies, ses moqueries ? Ta vie est aussi ennuyante pour que tu en viennes à faire ça ? Ou bien tu es juste jalouse ? Jalouse qu'elle ait une famille, des amis, un petit ami qui tiennent à elle ? Toi, tu n'auras jamais ça._

Il prit Marley par le bras pour l'emmener dans les toilettes les plus proches (qui se trouva être ceux des garçons). Toutefois, Marley eu le temps de voir dans les yeux de Kitty que ce que venait de lui dire Ryder l'avait blessée.

Après s'être débarrassée de toute trace de slushies et pris, sous la contrainte, le sweat à capuche de Ryder, (qui aurait fait pâlir de désespoir un daltonien) pour remplacer son pull désormais détruit, elle reprit seule le chemin vers son casier mais fut une nouvelle fois interrompue, cette fois-ci par Jake, son petit-ami.

Hey, dit-il en l'embrassant rapidement, qu'est-ce que tu.. C'est à Ryder ce que tu portes ?

Il faut savoir que Jake n'avait jamais aimé Ryder. C'était particulièrement dû au fait qu'il était l'ex de Marley. Même s'il faisait des efforts, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se montrer jaloux à chaque fois qu'ils partageaient quelque chose. Imaginez alors ce que cela lui faisait de la voir porter ces vêtements.

Oh, ça, c'est rien. Kitty et ses cheerleaders s'ennuyaient et ont décidés un petit lancer de slushie. _Un jour normal quoi_ pensa-t-elle.

Je pensais qu'elle avait arrêté pourtant, tu veux que j'aille lui parler ? Elle me doit toujours une faveur.

Marley sourit à cette phrase. Malgré son apparence de bad boy sans sentiments, Jake était toujours prêt à la faire sourire, rire, ou dans ce cas-là, la protéger et tout faire pour que rien i personne ne se mette en travers de son chemin.

_- Non ça ira, ça lui passera.  
- Si tu veux. Sinon, ce soir ça te dis un ciné toi et moi à 20 h ? Et ensuite tu pourras dormir chez-moi si tu veux. Notre dernière soirée remonte à deux semaines_ ajouta-t-il en lui lançant son regard de chien battu.  
- _J'aurais tellement aimé, mais je ne peux pas_ répondit-elle nerveusement. _Je dois continuer à aider ma mère tu sais pour des papiers et tout ça.  
- C'est ce que tu me dis depuis deux semaines_ répliqua-t-il un peu sèchement, remarquant qu'elle jouait avec ses cheveux comme lorsqu'elle ne lui disait pas tout.  
- _Promis demain soir, je suis toute à toi_ lui lança-t-elle avec un sourire qui en disait long.

Jake sourit et l'embrassa alors que la sonnerie retentissait. Il partit alors pour son cours de maths pendant que Marley se dirigea, à l'opposé, vers sa classe d'espagnol. Elle détestait lui mentir. Mais il était préférable qu'il ne sache pas toute la vérité.

_Ce soir-là,_

Marley n'était pas du genre à s'impatienter. Mais après une heure d'attente, elle commençait à regretter de ne pas avoir accepté l'invitation de Jake et d'avoir refusé d'aller chez de la famille avec sa mère. Car non, pas plus que les deux semaines précédentes, elle ne devait aider sa mère à remplir des papiers ou autres occupations chez elle. Elle utilisait cette excuse car elle savait que Jake ne chercherait pas à creuser plus que ça. La fin justifie les moyens après tout.

Elle fut tirée de ses pensées par la sonnette de la porte d'entrée. _Il était temps_. Elle eut la peine le temps d'ouvrir qu'une personne se précipita dans ses bras, en pleurant. Elle entendit des « _Désolé. Pomme. Aime. Encore une fois. Pourquoi ?_ ».

- _Calme-toi, respire profondément et explique-moi tout_ dit-elle en remettant une mèche blonde derrière l'oreille de son interlocutrice. Pour répondre à ce que vous pensez, oui il s'agissait de Kitty. Cinq minutes plus tard, elles se retrouvaient dans la chambre de Marley, Kitty pleurant toujours tandis que Marley tentait en vain de la calmer, à coup de caresses dans le dos. La situation aurait pu paraître bizarre. Mais ce n'était plus le cas pour elles. Un évènement avait tout fait basculer.

_Flashback, il y a un mois de ça_

Marley se dirigeait vers les gradins. Elle ne voulait vraiment pas rentrer chez elle, où elle savait que Jake l'attendrait pour s'excuser encore une fois de s'être battu ce qui le conduisait à une nouvelle exclusion. Elle voulait juste pour le moment, s'asseoir, prendre l'air et être seule. Cependant en arrivant à destination, elle entendit des sanglots. Elle était surprise de trouver quelqu'un là, à cette heure-ci (Mise à part elle bien sûr. Bien qu'elle ne savait pas exactement pourquoi elle était venue là). Mais l'identité de la personne était encore plus surprenante : Kitty, la fille qui faisait de sa vie un enfer depuis maintenant 2 mois, particulièrement depuis qu'elle sortait avec Jake. Kitty lui en voulait toujours de les avoir fait casser, bien que Jake n'éprouvait rien pour elle et s'en était juste servi pour rendre Marley jalouse. (Ce que Kitty ignorait et ce pour le bien être du lycée).

Marley était restée un instant figée et avait tenté de partir discrètement mais s'était étalée de tout son long sur un banc. Lorsqu'elle s'était relevée, Kitty était là. Ce qui se passa après fut si rapide que Marley ne se souvenait plus vraiment. Elle se rappelait juste que Kitty s'était remise à pleurer à grands torrents et que l'instant d'après, elles étaient côte à côte sur un banc, Kitty séchant ses larmes et commençant à parler.

_Fin du flashback_.

Marley fut tirée de ses pensées par le silence qui la frappa. Elle finit par remarquer que Kitty ne pleurait plus. Elle la regarda et vit qu'elle regardait à travers la fenêtre. Elle la serra un peu plus dans ses bras avant de lui demander :

_- Tu veux parler de ce qui s'est passé ?_ Kitty fit oui de la tête mais ne dit rien. Au bout de 5 minutes, elle prit enfin la parole.  
- _C'est juste que .. Enfin .. Je voulais pas .. _balbutia-t-elle. Marley sentit qu'elle allait se remettre à pleurer et la serra encore plus dans ses bras (ce qu'elle ne pensait pas pouvoir être possible).  
- _Je suis là, ne t'inquiètes pas.  
- Je sais_, soupira Kitty. Après un autre long silence, elle reprit : _Je suis juste stupide. Stupide d'être une garce. Stupide de m'en prendre à toi. Stupide de ne pas pouvoir révéler mes sentiments à une des rares personnes qui compte pour moi._ Elle ne put aller plus loin, secoué par une nouvelle crise de larmes.  
- _Je t'en veux pas_ murmura Marley pendant que Kitty continuer à pleurer. Elles restèrent sans rien dire pendant un long moment.  
- _Je suis désolé_. _Pour le slushie de tout à l'heure_, ajouta-t-elle au regard interrogateur de Marley._ Je ne voulais pas mais les autres avaient remarqué que je ne t'en lançais plus et j'ai eu peur que tout soit découvert et …  
- Je le sais_, la réconforta Marley. Ce fut au tour de Kitty de la regarder d'un air inquisiteur. _La pomme. Tu t'es souvenue que c'était un des parfums préféré._

Elles se regardèrent et éclatèrent de rire. Un rire qu'elles ne partageaient qu'à. Ce dernier mois, particulièrement ces deux dernières semaines, elles avaient passé beaucoup de temps ensemble. Toutefois, vous pensez qu'elles sont « plus que des amies » comme Brittany et Santana. Mais c'est une toute autre histoire.

_Nouveau Flashback, les gradins._

Elles étaient assises depuis 10 minutes, l'une à côté de l'autre sans rien dire. Mais ce silence était reposant. Kitty se mit alors à parler.  
- _Je ne suis pas une garce pour mon plaisir tu sais. Si je m'en prends à toi ce n'est pas parce que je te déteste. Enfin si d'une certaine façon,_ se reprit-elle, _mais pas uniquement. Je t'envie juste._ Marley partit d'un grand éclat de rire. Cette situation lui semblait irréelle.  
- _Toi, la cheeleader populaire qui peut avoir tout le monde d'un claquement doigt, jalouse de moi_ ? dit-elle en riant de plus belle. Le regard sérieux de Kitty la coupa net.  
- _Aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître, oui_.

Marley se souvient alors qu'elles restèrent silencieuses puis Kitty lui avait alors tout déballé d'un coup, sans qu'elle s'y attende. Son enfance, son père mort alors qu'elle n'était qu'un bébé, sa mère alcoolique qui à l'âge de 7 ans l'avait abandonné. Elle avait ensuite était placée dans de nombreuses familles d'accueil, si bien qu'à l'âge de 13 ans elle avait fini par se dire que personne ne voulait d'elle. Elle s'était alors construit une carapace de garce, mettant les sentiments de côté. Elle expliqua ensuite pourquoi elle était si jalouse de Marley. _« Tu as une mère qui t'aime plus que tout, des amis qui te sont fidèles, et surtout un petit-ami qui t'aime et fidèle. Moi je n'aurais jamais ça »_. Elle avoua ensuite pourquoi elle pleurait :  
- _Je, euh comment dire, aime vraiment une personne mais plus que je ne devrais. Et celle-ci ne me remarque pas ou quand elle le fait ce n'est pas de la bonne manière.  
- Pourquoi tu ne lui dis pas ?  
- Je suis sûre que cette personne ne veut pas de moi._  
Marley se souvient alors qu'elle lui avait donné une accolade en lui murmurant « _Si tu le veux, tu peux »_.

_Fin du flashback_.

Depuis cette discussion, Marley et Kitty étaient devenues ce qu'on peut appeler des «amies très proches ». Pas en public bien sûr car Kitty tenait à sa popularité et personne n'aurait compris, mais en dehors des cours lorsqu'elles avaient du temps, elles le passaient ensemble. Elles apprenaient des côtés de l'autre jusqu'alors ignoré, riaient, faisaient des choses que seules les amies font. (Non non rien de très « proches » quand même). Elles savaient qu'elles pouvaient compter sur l'autre. La semaine précédente, Kitty ne voulant pas rentrer dans sa famille d'accueil, avait dormi toute la semaine chez elle. Mrs Rose l'avait accueilli à bras ouvert sans poser de question. Si sa fille acceptait, c'est qu'il y avait une bonne raison.

Pour en revenir au présent, Kitty et Marley étaient toujours étroitement enlacés. Marley savait que Kitty avait craqué pour une autre raison. Elle attendit qu'elle en parle mais cela ne venait pas. Elle décida de mettre les pieds dans le plat.

_- Donc, si tu pleurais tout à l'heure, c'était uniquement par rapport en moi ?  
- Pourquoi cette question,_ répliqua Kitty d'un ton sec, celui qu'elle employait au lycée. Marley eu un moment de recul mais ne broncha pas. Elle attendit en silence. Ce qui sembla une éternité s'écoula. _Ryder.  
- Hein ?_ Marley qui était dans ses pensées n'avait pas entendu.  
- _Ce que Ryder m'a dit. Et je sais qu'il le pense et_ .. sa voix se cassa.

Car la personne pour qui Kitty en pinçait tant était Ryder. Depuis qu'elle l'avait vu, parlant avec Marley, elle était tombée sur son charme. Ce n'était pas comme avec les autres garçons, elle était attirée par lui mais par seulement physiquement. Elle ressentait quelque chose qu'elle n'avait jamais connu auparavant.  
- _Il faut que tu lui dises_, l'encouragea Marley.  
- _Il ne voudra pas je le sais. Il pense que je suis une moins que rien. Et ça ne changera pas._

Marley sentit qu'elle commençait à se tendre comme lorsqu'elle s'apprête à éclater en sanglots (ce qu'elle avait fait tellement de fois ce soir-là, que Marley se demandait comment c'était encore possible). Elle décida de changer de sujet.  
- _Tu dors ici ce soir ?  
- Je ne veux pas …  
- Tu ne déranges pas_, coupa Marley, savant ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à dire.  
- _Je veux bien alors, mais est-ce que on peut tu sais, comme la dernière fois ?_

Marley sourit. Elle prit sa couette et la ramena sur elles. Lorsque Kitty avait débarqué à 2 heures du matin la dernière fois, elle avait refusé de laisser Marley sur le canapé et exigé qu'elles dorment ensemble. Comme n'importe quelles meilleures amies. Et c'était plutôt agréable. Mieux que de dormir seul. Cependant avant de dormir, Kitty fit une dernière requête :  
- _Dis, tu peux me chanter quelque chose ?_

Bien qu'elle ne le reconnaîtra probablement jamais, elle adorait la voix de Marley. Elle trouvait que c'était une des plus belles voix qu'elle n'ait entendu. Marley se mit à la tâche :  
« _Soft Kitty,  
Warm Kitty,  
Little Ball of Fur !  
Happy Kitty,  
Sleepy Kitty,  
Pur pur pur …"_

Elle le répéta deux fois mais Kitty était déjà dans les bras de Morphée. Marley sourit à la vue de son amie endormie. _Encore une journée normale_ se dit-elle en s'endormant à son tour.

* * *

Et voilà ! Pour moi Kitty a une "lourde histoire" qui explique son comportement et je voulais l'aborder ici. En espérant que cette histoire vous a plu. J'ai des idées pour faire une éventuelle suite, à vous de décider ! (Et une review fait toujours plaisir). Enjoy it :)

PS : La chanson est reprise dans la série _The Big Bang Theory_ si vous voulez une bonne tranche de rire.


	2. Chapter 2

**Everything is not what it seems**

_Les faits se passent une semaine après la dernière scène.  
_

* * *

Marley était étendue dans son canapé, emmitouflée dans une couette à regarder des rediffusions à la télé. Comme depuis près d'une semaine en réalité. Jake avait attrapé la mononucléose et lui avait transmis en tant que « parfait petit-ami qui partage tout avec sa copine ». Il aurait pu s'abstenir sur ce coup-là.

Cela faisait donc près d'une semaine, qu'elle regardait des retransmissions à la télé et qu'elle était pratiquement coupée du monde. D'un commun accord, leurs mères avaient décidés que Jake et elle ne devaient pas se fréquenter tant qu'ils ne seraient pas guéris. (De toute façon il dormait toute la journée. Et la nuit aussi.) Les seules nouvelles qui lui parvenaient du monde extérieur venaient de Ryder qui lui envoyait régulièrement des messages et de Kitty qui passait quand elle le pouvait.

Marley entendit la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir et sa mère rentrant avec une personne. _Kitty _devina tout de suite Marley sans même passer sa tête par-dessus le canapé. Dix secondes plus tard, elle sentit qu'une personne lui avait sauté dessus pour lui faire un câlin et se retrouva nez à nez avec des cheveux blonds. _Gagné_.  
- _Je te manque à ce point ?_ se moqua Marley  
- _Tais-toi_, lui répliqua en souriant son amie. Kitty était la seule personne qui pouvait passer la voir, ayant déjà eu la mononucléose. Et puis même, ce n'est pas comme si elles allaient s'embrasser passionnément. Ça c'était seulement lorsqu'elles étaient dans un « état avancé ». Mais c'est une autre histoire. Après quelques bonnes minutes, Marley pris la parole :  
- _Allez raconte-moi tout ce qui s'est passé depuis la dernière fois._

Kitty expliqua ce qu'elle avait raté des cours, que le Glee Club commençait à paniquer devant l'absence de leurs deux chanteurs vedettes et les Régionales qui approchaient, que Blaine avait fait une grève de gel pour des raisons obscures, que Tina avait piqué une crise quand elle avait découvert qu'elle n'aurait -toujours- pas de solo et enfin que l'équipe de hockey et celle de basket se livraient une guerre qui transformait le lycée en zone de guerilla. Toutefois Marley sentit que son amie ne lui disait pas tout. Et comme d'habitude, décida de mettre les deux pieds dans le plat.  
- _Qu'est-ce que tu me caches ?_  
Kitty hésita. Elle n'aimait pas mentir à Marley. Ou tout du moins ne pas tout lui dire. Elle était la seule en qui elle pouvait avoir vraiment confiance. Toutefois elle savait que Marley finirait par être au courant un jour ou l'autre.

_La semaine d'après_  
Marley était de retour au lycée. Elle était heureuse de pouvoir échapper à ses horribles retransmissions de séries B et de retrouver ses amis. Toutefois elle se souvenait de ce que Kitty lui avait dit et de leurs nombreuses discussions qui avaient suivies. Elle savait ce qu'elle avait faire. Il ne restait plus qu'à le trouver.

Elle le trouva à son casier. Enfin, elle les trouva comme elle s'y attendait après ce que Kitty lui avait dit. Comme prévu, ils étaient en pleine séance de « bécotage public ». A cette vision, sa colère augmenta. Car oui, Marley Rose ou la fille qui ne tuerait pas une fourmi, était capable de ressentir des envies de « tu vas te retrouver la tête la première dans le mur ». Elle s'avança vers eux. Il la remarqua et un grand sourire éclaira son visage.  
- _Hey ! Tu m'as manqué_ lui dit-il en s'avançant pour la prendre dans ses bras.  
- _On doit parler tout de suite_lui répliqua-t-elle d'un ton sec. Elle vit dans ses yeux une lueur de surprise. Ryder ne savait pas encore de quoi Marley était capable lorsqu'on blessait volontairement ou non sa « meilleure amie ».

_Flashback_ _de la discussion Kitty / Marley_.

Kitty n'avait toujours pas dit un mot mais cette semaine passée avait donné à Marley une patience aussi grande que l'Alaska. Il s'écoula un long temps avant que Kitty ne prenne la parole, hésitante. C'était la première fois que Marley sentait qu'elle baissait « toutes ses barrières ».

_- Toute à l'heure au Glee Club avec Ryder on a eu un duo. Et j'ai vraiment senti une connexion spéciale entre nous. Du genre qui nous apporte un bien fou mais qu'on ne peut pas expliquer. Tu vois ce que je veux dire ?_ Marley acquiesça. Elle ressentait ça à chaque fois qu'elle était avec Jake. Kitty continua de parler. _Et j'ai eu l'impression que lui aussi le ressentait tu vois ? Et puis la leçon finie, il m'a accompagné jusqu'au casier. Comme il le fait depuis quelques temps en fait. On parlait de tout et rien et c'était vraiment « bien ». Ça fait quelques temps que c'est comme ça, qu'on se parle bien et tout. Enfin sauf quand je te lance des slushies mais bon. Et j'avais l'impression qu'il allait me dire ou demander quelque chose importante. Et puis .._  
Et puis Kitty s'arrêta de parler. Elle ne semblait pas capable de dire ce qu'elle devait dire. Marley tenta de la rassurer comme elle pouvait (c'est-à-dire la prendre dans ses bras en lui disant « tout ira bien »).  
- _Et puis ?_ la relança Marley.

Kitty pris une inspiration. Elle avait commencé à dire ce qu'elle avait sur le cœur. Un peu plus un peu moins après tout. Elle raconta alors qu'une des cheeleader, une certaine Alexandra connue pour être une « Kitty un tout petit peu plus gentille », était arrivée et avait embrassé Ryder. Apparemment cela faisait 2/3 jours qu'ils « sortaient » ensemble. Elle avait tenté de garder bonne figure et lui avait lancé un « plein de bonheur » plein d'ironie avant de s'éloigner. Elle lui dit qu'elle savait qu'elle ne pouvait s'en prendre qu'à elle-même mais ne pouvait repousser ce sentiment d'avoir eu le cœur brisé. Avant qu'elle ne puisse ajouter quoique ce soit, Mrs Rose annonça que le dîner était servi.

Après le repas, elles firent ce que toutes meilleures amies feraient un jeudi soir : regarder la télé, cahuter et parler d'histoires de filles. Elles ne reparlèrent plus de Ryder ou autre type à mèche. Marley savait qu'elle voulait juste oublier pour le moment. Mais elle savait qu'elle devait agir.  
_Fin du flashback._

Ryder et Marley se trouvaient désormais dans une salle de classe vide. Marley décida d'aller droit au but, sans tourner autour du pot.  
- _Tu m'expliques ?_ lui demanda-t-elle sur un ton sec, ton qu'elle employait rarement. Surtout avec ses amis.  
- _Elle est sympa. _Sa réponse était dite sur un ton méprisant. Elle fit la chose qui lui sembla le plus juste sur le moment : elle le gifla. _Pour Kitty_ pensa-t-elle. Ryder fut surpris mais ne sembla pas en colère, bien au contraire. Cela sembla le faire revenir sur terre.  
- _Te fous pas de moi ! Je te connais, je sais que ne sortirais jamais avec une fille pareille.  
- C'est-à-dire ?  
- Une fille qui s'éclate à lancer des slushies à ceux qui ne lui reviennent pas, dont son passe-temps constitue à martyriser les autres et dont le seul sujet de conversation est sa petite personne ?  
- Tu me connais vraiment bien, _dit-il en souriant tristement. Ce sourire fit fondre la colère de Marley instantanément. Il lui arrivait de s'énerver mais même dans ces moments-là, son côté « bisounours croisé à un barbapapa » refaisait surface.  
- _On est le Ryley hein, _répliqua Marley en lui tapant affectueusement l'épaule. Après quelques secondes, elle reprit la parole. _Tu m'expliques alors ?  
- Comment dire. .. J'apprécie une fille, mais plus que je ne devrais. Et je ne sais pas ce qu'elle ressent. Donc je me suis dit que si je sortais avec quelqu'un d'autre et qu'elle tenait à moi, elle serait jalouse._ Marley resta bouche bée de cette révélation. Elle ne savait pas ce qui la frappait le plus : qu'il avait des vues sur quelqu'un et qu'elle ne soit pas au courant ou qu'il est mis au point de plan … diabolique.  
- _Et donc ça marche ?  
- Au vu du dernier message que tu m'as envoyé je dirais oui._ Et il s'en alla.

Marley resta dans la salle, ses pensées totalement embrouillées. _De quoi il parle ?_ Elle se précipita sur son téléphone et regarda de quoi il parlait. Le message qu'elle lui avait envoyé ne lui était pas destiné. Loin de là. « _Ne t'inquiètes pas, je vais lui parler à la pause. Et si tu veux passer ta colère en attendant, ne me jette pas de slushies. Même à la pomme ;D_ ». Le message était destiné à..

Tout s'éclaira pour Marley. La fille que Ryder apprécié n'était autre que Kitty.

_Le soir-même_.

Marley était en « mode réflexion intensive ». Kitty aimait Ryder, Ryder aimait Kitty. La première ne le savait pas pour lui et le second avait des doutes pour elle. Compliqué hein ? Pour pimenter le tout, ils ne voulaient pas l'avouer à l'autre par peur de rejet. Pourquoi faire simple quand on peut faire compliquer ?

Elle savait qu'elle devait faire quelque chose. Mais quoi ? Elle n'était pas experte en histoire d'amour. Elle non mais peut être que … Il était temps qu'elle le mette dans la confidence. Elle composa alors le numéro de son « bad boy, anciennement bourreau des cœurs » de petit-ami. « _Hey toi_ » entendit-elle au bout du fil..

_2 heures plus tard_

Après une longue conversation, où Jake s'était montré plus compréhensif que prévu (_il était définitivement pleine de surprise _songea-t-elle. _Et parfait_.), ils s'étaient mis d'accord sur le fait qu'ils devaient agir et les faire se rapprocher. A partir de là, ils avaient monté un plan .. Ingénieux. (Après avoir écarté diverses théories fantastiques. Comme celle de Jake qui avait proposé de les enfermer dans un placard et d'attendre qu'ils .. bref théorie foireuse.)

Juste avant d'aller se coucher, Marley se saisit de son portable et tapa un message.  
« _Fête chez Jake vendredi soir. Tu en es ? ». _Elle eut à peine le temps de s'étaler sur son lit que son portable vibra, avec les réponses espérées.  
Kitty, 22h36 : _C'est une blague ?! Bien sûr que oui !  
_Ryder, 22h36 : _Ça marche :P  
_

Marley sourit, le plan était en route. _Si ça marche, je mérite le titre de meilleure amie du monde_ pensa-t-elle alors qu'elle sombrait dans un sommeil profond.

* * *

**Et voilà ! J'avais prévu de ne faire qu'un chapitre supplémentaire mais ça aurait été trop long. Il y aura donc un chapitre en plus qui sera le dernier.**  
**Ce chapitre n'est pas trop centré sur l'amitié Karley, mais je compte en mettre un peu plus dans le prochain et dernier !**  
**Je tenais aussi à dire un big MERCI à ceux et celles qui lisent cette fic et aux personnes ayant posté une review. Ça me touche énormément.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Everything is not what it seems - Part 3  
**

Dernière partie ! Cela se passe le lendemain de la fête, donc samedi.

* * *

Kitty se tira du sommeil la tête lourde, ouvrit péniblement un œil et vit qu'il était 14 heures. Elle gémit et ferma les yeux, pour s'enfouir de nouveau sous sa couette lorsque sa main heurta un corps. Elle réouvrit les yeux instantanément et se retrouva nez à nez avec une Marley qui dormait à poings fermés. (Au sens propres comme au figuré.) Elle tourna la tête et découvrit une chambre inconnue. _Qu'est ce que je fous là ? Qu'est-ce qu'on fout là même ?_ Elle se leva tout doucement (en remarquant qu'elle ne portait qu'un long T-Shirt et ses sous-vêtements. Après tout Marley l'avait déjà vue dans beaucoup _**beaucoup**_ moins que ça) et compris à la décoration qu'elle était chez Jake. Elle se souvient alors de la fête de la veille. A cette pensée un souvenir refit surface. Mais un souvenir à la fois paisible et douloureux. Elle se retourna pour réveiller Marley et lui en parler mais elle ne put s'y résoudre lorsqu'elle la vit si paisible et décida alors de descendre, après avoir enfilé un short.  
Lorsqu'elle ouvrit les yeux 15 minutes plus tard, Marley n'était pas dans un meilleur état que sa meilleure amie. En vérité, son état était encore plus pitoyable. Elle réussit avec peine à s'extraire de son lit puis, par un miracle, descendit les escaliers tandis qu'un concert de rock se jouait dans sa tête et que sa vision n'était pas très précise. Cela explique pourquoi elle ne vit pas une prise tendue à travers la cuisine et qu'elle allait faire un face à face avec le sol lorsque deux bras la rattrapèrent.

_- La soirée d'hier a laissé des traces dit donc_. Elle se retourna et se retrouva face à Jake qui avait un sourire amusé sur ses lèvres.  
- _Hurmpffff …_ fut la seule chose qu'elle trouva à répondre. Son sourire (« _super sexy_ » pensa-t-elle) de Jake l'empêcha de formuler une réponse cohérente.  
- _C'est ce que je pensais_ la taquina-t-il en l'attirant à elle pour l'embrasser tendrement. Elle commença à approfondir le baiser lorsqu'elle entendit un raclement de gorge.  
- _Hé ho je suis là._ Marley s'écarta et découvrit par-dessus l'épaule de Jake sa meilleure amie assise à la table.  
- _Je vais te préparer le déjeuner_ lui proposa Jake. Elle le remercia en lui offrant son plus beau sourire et se retourna vers Kitty. Elle lui donna une accolade et remarqua qu'elle était bouleversé.  
- _Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? _s'alarma-t-elle

Quelques minutes plus tard, elles se retrouvèrent assises dans le canapé face à face, une tasse de thé dans les mains.  
- _Explique-moi tout !_ ordonna Marley.  
- _Avant il faut que tu me racontes exactement la soirée d'hier._ _S'il te plaît_ fit-elle d'une voix tremblante et suppliante_ me demande pas pourquoi tout de suite_.  
Ne pouvant se résoudre à blesser sa meilleure amie, elle céda. _Ok mais pour le moment je ne me souviens que de l'avant soirée._ Elle raconta qu'elles s'étaient préparées et que Kitty l'avait complimenté sur sa tenue, ajoutant même que « si elle jouait dans l'autre équipe, elle lui aurait directement sauté dessus ». Elle avait souri et déclaré que sa tenue plairait surement à Ryder, ce dont Kitty n'était pas sûr. Toutefois elle l'avait rassuré et annoncé qu'Alexandra, la copine de Ryder, n'était pas invitée. Cela avait à peine rassurée sa meilleure amie qui avait fini par dire « De toute façon ce n'est pas comme si on allait se jeter dessus ».  
A l'évocation de ce passe Marley pâlit. La soirée d'hier soir et surtout la fin, et ce que Kitty lui en avait dit, lui revient en mémoire. Mais comment lui dire ?

_Chez Ryder_  
Il était 14h30 lorsqu'il émergea. Il avait bu modérément la veille mais ne se souvenait pour le moment de rien. Il se leva et se sentit étrangement vide et lourd, comme s'il avait fait quelque chose qu'il l'accablait de culpabilité. Il tituba en direction de la salle de bain afin de se rafraîchir un peu. Il remarqua alors des traces sur ses bras et tout lui revient en mémoire. _Pourquoi j'ai fait ça ?_

_Chez Marley  
- Tu t'es souvenue ?_ Marley acquiesça. Elle savait ce qui bouleversait Kitty. Elle n'avait pas assistée à toute la scène mais elle lui avait raconté en larmes avant de se coucher.  
- _Tu es sûre de vouloir tout savoir ?_ Kitty acquiesça à son tour. _Ok commençons par le début_.

_Flashback_  
La fête battait son plein. Les sonos crachaient le son à pleins poumons, l'alcool coulait à flot et l'ambiance était bonne. En somme tout se passait bien. Jusqu'à ce que la sonnette d'entrée retentisse et que Kitty et Marley (plus alcoolisées que la moyenne. Surtout Marley) décident d'ouvrir. Elles tombèrent nez à nez sur...  
- _Al..Al.. je me souviens plus de ton prénom en fait_, s'écria Marley, décidément ivre. _Tu fous quoi ici ?  
- Mon petit-ami est ici, donc moi aussi_ répliqua Alexandra d'un ton mauvais. _Toi, Kitty tu fous quoi avec elle ? _Kitty mit du temps à comprendre. Le fait d'avoir bu plus que la normale lui avait déjà fait perdre ses idées mais voir sa « pire ennemie qui en apparence est une amie ne pas comprendre ce qu'elle fait avec sa meilleure amie qui est en apparence sa pire ennemie » l'avait totalement perdue. (Mais même sobre l'idée est incompréhensible n'est-ce pas ?). Alors qu'elle semblait enfin être capable d'émettre un mot, Alexandra perdit patience et s'engouffra dans la maison en direction de Ryder laissant Kitty et Marley en plan.  
- _T'avais pas dit qu'elle n'était PAS invitée ?_ lança Kitty à sa meilleure amie.  
- _Elle l'est toujours pas. Elle a dû être mise au courant d'une autre manière.._ Elle remarqua que Kitty ne l'écoutait plus, absorbée par la vision de Ryder et Alexandra s'embrassant au milieu du salon. _La soirée va être dure_ pensa Marley. _Allez viens_ fit-elle en l'emmenant le plus loin possible de cette vision, _allons à la recherche d'un mec sympa !_

Quelques minutes plus tard, Kitty dansait avec un footballeur. Marley remarqua que Ryder les regardait d'un air jaloux et pensa qu'il était surement en train de réfléchir sur « comment faire voler ce type dans le mur» quand soudain Sugar cria: « _JEU DE LA BOUTEIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIILE_ ». La plupart des New Directions la rejoignirent (Ryder, Kitty, Marley et Jake compris) ainsi que quelques autres élèves du lycée. Le jeu commença dans une bonne ambiance, Sam venant d'embrasser Artie du bout des lèvres quand ce fut le tour de Kitty. Celle-ci s'avança et fit tourner la bouteille en fermant les yeux. Marley savait qu'elle espérait tomber sur Ryder (qui lui l'espérait aussi) mais la bouteille en choisit autrement en pointant sur … elle. Elle sourit. Après tout ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elles s'embrasseraient. Et cela n'avait pas été du tout désagréable. Loin de là.  
- _Allez ramène toi,_ dit-elle en s'avançant vers elle.  
- _Avec la langue !_ cria Sam. A cette idée, la plupart s'exclamèrent et se mirent à le réclamer.  
_- Il semblerait qu'on est pas le choix_, sourit Kitty. Elles se rapprochèrent et échangèrent alors un baiser passionné sous les huas de leurs amis. Le baiser dura une bonne minute jusqu'à ce que Marley sentit quelqu'un la tirer en arrière. Elle se retourna pour découvrir Ryder.  
- _Je pense qu'on en a assez eu_, fit-il. Les filles lui lancèrent un regard interrogateur et il fit un signe de tête vers Jake, qui lançait un regard de « tueur » à Kitty. Car oui, Jake Puckerman pouvait même être jaloux d'une fille proche de SA copine. Avant de se remettre dans le cercle, elle eut le temps de remarquer que Ryder lui jetait le même regard que celui de Jake …  
_Fin du flashback_

_- Attend, Jake jaloux de moi ?_ Marley fit signe que oui. Les deux meilleures amies éclatèrent de rire pendant que Jake apparu dans le salon la mine renfrognée._ Bon après tout c'est vrai que tu sais t'y prendre_. Cela eut pour but de les faire rire de plus belle, leur faisant oublier temporairement leur discussion.  
- _Vous vous foutez de moi là ?_ Cela acheva les deux meilleures amies tandis qu'il retourna dans la cuisine en marmonnant. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à faire cuire les œufs, son portable sonna et ne fut pas surpris du nom qui apparut. _Hey ! .. Calme toi, calme toi elle est ici .. Non pas encore. Tente toujours de venir tu seras fixé. Ok à tout de suite._

_Quelques minutes plus tard_  
Kitty et Marley avaient finalement réussi à se remettre de leur fou rire. Marley ne voulait pas gâcher ce moment mais savait ce qu'elle devait faire. _C'est le boulot d'une meilleure amie après tout_.  
- _Donc.._ commença-t-elle, _tu te souviens de la suite ?_ Kitty fit signe que non. _Après le jeu de la bouteille, on est resté avec Jake et Ryder. Comme il était toujours sur les nerfs, je l'ai emmené danser. Donc tu étais seule avec Ryder qui lui t'a emmené danser._ Elle regarda Kitty qui était devenue plus blanche qu'une feuille. Elle savait qu'elle venait de se souvenir. Elle eut l'instinct de tendre les bras avant que Kitty ne s'écroule, une nouvelle fois, en larmes dans ses bras.

_Flashback (P.O.V Kitty)  
_Ryder la tira au centre du salon pendant que, _I Don't Wanna Dance_ de Hey Monday retentissait dans le salon. _Belle ironie_. Elle n'eut pas le temps de penser plus et se retrouva à danser comme une folle avec Ryder. Cela continua une bonne dizaine de minutes et les deux apprécièrent ce moment. Soudain une musique « douce », _Here Without You_ de 3 Doors Down, passa. (Oui, c'est de la pub gratuite)

Kitty se demanda ce qu'elle devait faire lorsqu'elle sentit Ryder l'attirait vers lui et passer ses bras autour de ses hanches. Elle posa alors sa tête contre sa poitrine pour entamer un slow. Tous deux étaient tendus mais finirent par se laisser aller. Alors que la chanson approchait de la fin, ils tournèrent la tête lorsqu'ils entendirent quelques sifflets et des « Prenez une chambre ». Ils découvrirent Marley et Jake qui s'embrassaient passionnément au milieu des autres. Ils sourirent à cette vue et se retournèrent en même temps l'un vers l'autre, leurs visages étonnamment proches. Le cœur de Kitty s'emballa alors qu'ils semblèrent se rapprocher de plus en plus. _Non attend. On se rapproche vraiment de plus en plus. _Leurs lèvres n'étaient plus qu'à quelques centimètres. Elle ferma les yeux, se préparant à « l'impact »..

Celui qu'elle reçut n'était pas celui espéré. Elle se sentit tirer en arrière et avant qu'elle n'ait pu réagir, sentit une substance glacée se répandre sur elle. Elle comprit alors ce que cela faisait de recevoir un slushie. _Plus jamais je n'en lancerais un_ pensa-t-elle, frigorifiée. Lorsqu'elle ouvrit les yeux, elle vit en face d'elle Alexandra, tenant un goblet, ainsi que la plupart des invités qui les regardait.  
- _C'est quoi ton problème au juste ?_ éclata Kitty.  
- _Mon problème ? C'est à toi qu'il faut demander ça_ répliqua Alexandra. _T'allumes mon mec, t'es sur le point de l'embrasser, tu.._ Ryder tenta alors de s'interposer.  
- _J'suis pas ta chose, je fais ce que j'veux c'est bon._ Avant de pouvoir aller plus loin, Alexandra le gifla. Kitty sentit son sang monter mais avant qu'elle puisse faire quelque chose Alexandra se retourna vers elle.  
- _Et puis c'est quoi ce soir ton délire avec elle ?_ Kitty suivit des yeux la direction qu'elle pointait et vit qu'elle visait Marley, qui s'était lentement rapprochée. _C'est la « looser » par excellence et toi tu traînes avec, et hop tu l'embrasses. Tu veux devenir comme elle, une pauvre fille qui n'a rien pour elle, qui passe une partie de son temps à défendre sa petite maman ? Ah oui j'oubliais, toi ta mère tu pourras jamais …_  
Insulter sa famille et Marley était LA chose à ne pas faire. Avant que quiconque ne puisse réagir, elle la plaqua au sol et la rua de coups de poing. Ce qui se passa ensuite resta vague pour la plupart des gens présent. Une fois le choc passé, Alexandra se mit à contre-attaquer et les coups volèrent dans tous les sens. Kitty entendit des cris, notamment ceux paniqués de Marley et Ryder. Ces derniers réussirent à les séparer après quelques minutes. En se relevant, Kitty sentit du sang couler sur son visage. Elle se rappela ensuite vaguement que Marley la tira en direction de la salle de bain…  
_Fin du flashback_

Avant que Marley puisse aller plus loin, quelqu'un sonna à la porte. Jake se précipita dans le salon et avant d'ouvrir, vit Kitty effondrée. Toutefois il ne fit pas le rapprochement avec ce qui s'était passé la veille et ouvrit la porte sur …  
- _Hey Ryder !_ Il remarqua que celui-ci était stressé au plus haut point.  
- _Hey. Hey. Hey_ fut la seule chose qu'il réussit à articuler.  
- _Vas y rentre_. Toutefois le problème était que Jake n'avait toujours pas « percuté ». Ce qu'il finit par faire mais au moment où Ryder rentrait, Marley et Kitty sortaient de la cuisine. Cette dernière s'immobilisa et une multitude de sentiments passa dans sa tête. Et fit ce que toute personne aurait fait dans sa situation : elle s'approcha de Ryder, le gifla (à croire qu'il avait une tête à claque) et sortit en claquant la porte. Ryder resta bouche bée ne savant quoi faire.  
- _Tu attends quoi là mec ?_ s'écria Jake. _Cours-lui après !_ Ryder redescendit sur Terre et sortit à son tour.  
Il n'eut pas à aller très loin. Kitty s'était assise sur le trottoir, pleurant pour ce qui semblait être la dixième fois de cette fanfic. Ryder s'approcha, s'assis à côté d'elle, ne savant pas ce qu'il devait faire, les souvenirs de la veille lui revenant en mémoire.

_Flashback  
_Une fois la bagarre terminée, il tira Alexandra hors de la maison. Celle-ci était dans un sale état, pire que celui de Kitty, mais il ne s'en souciait guère. Cela se passa très vite, il se souvient juste qu'une dispute éclata et qu'il finit par la laisser seule dehors en lui criant qu'il ne voulait plus la revoir et que c'était finit. Il rentra et remarqua que la fête avait repris son cours. Il tomba sur Jake.  
- _Désolé mec pour ce bordel_, s'excusa-t-il.  
- _Oh pas grave, d'habitude c'est moi qui fait ça dans les fêtes _répliqua Jake_. Je présume que tu veux savoir où est Kitty_. Ryder le regarda surpris_. J'ai entendu ta dispute avec Alexandra et je me doute que si tu l'as lâché, c'est que Kitty te plait vraiment_. Ryder rougit jusqu'aux oreilles. Hé soit pas gêné ajouta-t-il en lui donnant une tape sur la tête. De nous deux le « je fais mon type amoureux / mielleux » c'est bien moi. Allez va la retrouver !  
- _Et si elle veut pas de moi _?  
- _T'as vu la façon dont vous vous êtes regardés avant « l'incident » steuplait ? Même un aveugle l'aurait vu que vous êtes fous l'un de l'autre !  
- Merci mec !_ fit-il en lui donnant une accolade et se dirigea vers l'étage. Là-haut, on lui indiqua que les filles étaient dans la salle de bain. Il y tapa brièvement et avant qu'on puisse lui donner une réponse, il entra. _Tu peux nous laisser_ demanda-t-il à Marley.  
- _Bien sûr. Tiens mets lui ça aussi_ ajouta-t-elle en lui donnant du désinfectant et des compresses, avant de sortir. Pendant les minutes qui suivirent, ils ne dirent rien, Ryder s'appliqua à la soigner comme il le pouvait. Une fois terminé, ils restèrent là, à se regarder dans les yeux. Kitty pris la parole :  
- _Je suis désolé, je …_ Avant qu'elle n'ait plus dire quoique ce soit, Ryder la tira contre lui et l'embrassa. Il ressentit alors une sensation qu'il n'avait jamais eue auparavant, des millions de papillons volèrent dans son estomac. Il aurait pu rester à l'embrasser, ici, toute sa vie. Mais ce sentiment lui fit peur et sans qu'il ne sache pourquoi, rompit le baiser et partit précipitamment, laissant une Kitty désemparée.  
_Fin du flashback_

_- Pourquoi ?_ Ryder fut tiré de ses pensées lorsqu'il entendit Kitty lui parler. _Pourquoi tu es parti ?  
- J'ai eu peur. J'ai jamais ressenti ça pour quelqu'un tu vois, j'ai jamais été aussi heureux qu'en t'embrassant …  
- Et donc dans la logique des choses tu t'es cassé …  
- Non ! Enfin si, mais je voulais pas .. Enfin je voulais pas tout faire foirer entre nous, je sais pas comment m'y prendre. C'est nouveau pour moi de ressentir des sentiments pareils. Et je tiens à toi et .._Ce fut au tour de Kitty de le couper en l'embrassant. Ce fut court, bref mais intense. Elle se recula un peu et lu de l'incompréhension et l'émerveillement dans le regard de Ryder.  
- _Ce que tu ressens, c'est pareil pour moi. C'est nouveau tu sais, je suis pas le genre à m'attacher mais je veux essayer avec toi … Si tu le veux._  
Ryder passa un bras autour de sa nuque et l'attira à elle pour un long baiser, qui signifiait le plus beau oui qu'ils n'aient jamais entendu, sous les yeux de Jake et Marley qui observaient la scène de loin, souriant.

_Quelques semaines plus tard_

Du temps s'était écoulé depuis cette soirée. Ryder et Kitty étaient toujours ensemble et filaient le parfait amour, tout comme Jake et Marley. Alexandra avait bien tenté de le récupérer mais avait subit le plus beau vent de son existence. Quelques choses avaient changé tout de même : ainsi Kitty ne lança plus jamais un slushie sur qui que ce soit, elle affichait son amitié avec Marley au grand jour et Jake et Ryder s'étaient également rapprochés (bien qu'ils ne seraient jamais aussi proches que les filles. Si vous voyez ce que je veux dire).  
Kitty et Marley étaient allongés dans le jardin de cette dernière, profitant de l'arrivée du printemps et se remémorant le début de leur histoire.  
- _Donc en fait vous aviez fait cette fête pour rapprocher Ryder et moi ?_ demanda une Kitty hilare.  
- _Hé ouais. Et ça a été un grand succès_ répliqua Marley en levant les bras. Kitty en profita pour se jeter sur elle et la prendre dans ses bras.  
- _Merci_, lui murmura-t-elle. Marley lui sourit et elles restèrent enlacées ainsi jusqu'à ce qu'au coucher du soleil, chacune pensant qu'elle avait de la chance d'avoir l'autre.

* * *

**Note : Hé voilà fin de la fic ! Désolé pour le retard l'inspiration n'était pas là.**  
**Merci à toutes les personnes qui l'ont lu et à celles qui ont laissé des mots d'encouragements. Pour ce dernier chap", je voulais qu'on voit le Kitty / Ryder tout en n'oubliant pas que le point de départ était le Karley.**  
**Si vous avez des idées pour d'autres fics sur le Karley, Jarley ou Ryder / Kitty n'hésitez pas à me les soumettre ! (Une autre Karley est en préparation mais ce ne sera pas que de l'amitié *enfin vous verrez*)**  
**En vous remerciant une nouvelle fois, je vous souhaite à tous de bonnes fêtes de fin d'année ! (Et à l'année prochaine donc : D)**


End file.
